User talk:Neitiznot
neitiznot • talk reddit r/2007scape • sister wiki Feel free to drop a line here. I access Wikia on a semi-daily basis, allowing me to respond reasonably quickly. If you're here to complain about a block, I'm enforcing a one-strike-and-you're-out policy. It's your problem if you want to vandalise. Hey there, . This is my user talk. Please feel free to drop a line here. Well, if you're incapable of not resorting to personal attacks, turn off your computer screen and try to get a social life. If you're courteous to me, I'm courteous to you. #FF4538 |background=43FF3D }} no Reserved. 15:43, September 7, 2015 (UTC) First pls-- 19:33, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :First the worst; second the best; third the one with the treasure chest? 19:36, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so I'm trying to add pages for all the Temple Trekking tome pages based off the page used for the Agility tome, but trying to publish the full page is triggering the "anti-meme" thing. Is there something I'm doing wrong, or something I need to do to publish it correctly? ( Scarfacial | Talk ) September 12, 2015 :That shouldn't happen. I'll give you a user-right so that shouldn't happen again. 07:58, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, much appreciate it! ( Scarfacial | Talk ) September 12, 2015 :::No problem. 17:50, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi, I was wondering why the chat is disabled for this wiki? Saiftey (talk) 13:56, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Because it'd be dead. We disabled it for that reason when the wiki was first started. Temujin can be found in the OSRS Wiki Friend Chat, or the RS Wiki chat. If you want to ask for it to be re-enabled, why not make a topic on the Wiki Forums? 14:45, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Removal of rights Per Forum:Desysop inactive accounts, we have removed your bot's rights as it has been inactive. If you'd like your bot's rights back, feel free to ask a bureaucrat. 13:08, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Did you send a message to yourself too? 16:55, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::No, I felt that would have looked odd. 18:12, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Unnamed section Thanks Neitiznot :) Likewise I am happy to contribute to this Wiki whenever I can. :No problem. 17:53, October 14, 2015 (UTC) pls Without repercussions, hmm? http://i.imgur.com/vwNZdDz.gifv -- 21:27, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 07:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) pls (again) y so r00d — ThePsionic (talk) 23:37, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :I am a rude person 09:43, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the Promotion! Appreciate it :) 19:31, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :No problem! 20:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) file name change Can you change this file name http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kbd_head.png to Kbd_heads.png Thanks :) EDIT: nvm. spine already changed it 20:52, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Free-to-play cooking training (variable issues) No problem, just glad to help fix some inconsistencies. With that said (and as you may have noticed from the change message) I had no luck getting MediaWiki variables to work correctly; using echoes the output properly, but variables don't seem to actually be defined - that is, using outputs nothing. Any idea what's going on with that? I noticed that lists the Variables extension, so it should be working in theory. Anyways, just a thought from me. If I could get to the bottom of this, I'd love to put it to use on a bunch of wiki pages. Nightfirecat (talk) 17:25, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Family Photo The Wiki Family Photo is your opportunity to get yourself within the RuneScape Wiki community as a whole, both RuneScape 3 and Old School RuneScape. You can upload your image to the Ty Wiki or upload it to imgur. Please try to have your photo sent in by March 1st. How to send in your picture # Take a screenshot in game with your character saying your name/a message # Save the screenshot on paint or any other picture program # Be sure to crop it or scale it to 200 x 300px. Note: If your image is not at this size, we will make it this size. If it doesn't come out okay, it may be excluded! # Upload the file to the Ty Wiki or imgur # Finally, post a link to your image here. -- 19:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, this. Haven't done it in ages! Will do 20:11, January 6, 2016 (UTC) CTI Thread If everything's been sorted out, I'll close the thread. -- 17:04, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Inactivity Due to inactivity, I have removed your administrator rights. You can ask for them again anytime should you wish to do so. -- 02:27, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Leaving Wikia Notice Hey there As you're a valued member of this community, we are contacting you directly to know that we are leaving the Wikia network (just in case you didn't see the giant red bar on the homepage.) Please read for more information. We hope to see you there! -- 03:32, September 28, 2018 (UTC)